As a medium for data, paper has generally been used. On the other hand, recently, as a medium for data, electronic data has become widespread. For this reason, there are an increasing number of occasions for data printed on paper to be stored as image data.
As a technology for storing data printed on paper as image data, for example, there is a technology disclosed in Patent Document 1. In this technology, a positioning symbol is printed on rectangular paper, and a region to be stored is cut out from image capture data which is obtained by capturing an image of the paper on the basis of the positioning symbol. Further, in Patent Document 1, trapezoid correction is performed with respect to the cut-out region.